Sweet Dreams
by fukyuu77
Summary: Edward helps Bella relieve some...stress. Dirty, naughty, pent-up stress. Oneshot. Takes place after Eclipse so beware of possible spoilers .


Disclaimer: These are not my characters- they are Stephenie Meyer's creation.

This takes place after Eclipse.

Edward's POV

I am reading _Heart of Darkness_, holding it up in the ray of moonlight coming in from Bella's bedroom window, when she softly says my name in her sleep. I turn to look at her and she has a smile on her face. I am so thankful that she talks in her sleep…It is very convenient- the fact that I can at least depend on her to share her "unconscious" thoughts aloud if I can't hear the "conscious" ones within her mind. She always says my name with a smile, which reassures me that she is truly happy. This, in turn, makes ME happy. It's curious…there is suddenly so much happiness in my life after all those years of feeling…not so much _un_happy…but incomplete.

Before returning to my book I let my eyes wander…lately Bella has gotten into the habit of kicking the covers off of herself. She can't seem to fall asleep without wrapping up in her big comforter, but of course, since it's now summer, she ends up getting too hot. I haven't decided whether she is aware of what she is doing…Perhaps she is taunting me-either way, I'm not complaining.

Bella is on my left, lying on her back with her right arm flung over her head and resting on her pillow. Her left hand, still donning her engagement ring, is resting on her exposed stomach, her tank top having slowly inched its way up throughout the night. That same ray of moonlight that every night, unfailingly, squeezes through the trees is shining on her torso and hand, causing the diamond to sparkle. I can barely make out the appearance of her nipples through the thin fabric of her tank top...I have definitely decided that she abandoned wearing a bra to bed for the purpose of taunting; again, not complaining. I can trust myself enough to just enjoy this temptation. In fact, it amuses me because she started doing this immediately after we both decided to wait until after the wedding to have sex. She is definitely toying with me. She is wearing a pair of small cotton pajama shorts that she got on a trip to Victoria's Secret with Alice. I think Alice thought she was doing me a favor-which she was-when she took Bella to the mall to buy some badly needed new clothes. Anyway…what she had on, or didn't have on, beneath the shorts I could only imagine- and often do.

I return to my book- because why torture myself further- but before I can complete the next sentence the siren to my left sings my name again.

"_Edward_…" she says amatively in a breathy voice, shifting slightly. I can hear her heartbeat quicken.

Now I really wonder what I am doing in her dream to make her say my name like this. Then time froze, as did I, as I watched her left hand slowly slide down her stomach and under the waistband of her pajama bottoms…and down to my self-proclaimed forbidden territory. For a moment I am panicked with the decision I have to make…

Should I stop her now and save her from possible, though unnecessary, embarrassment? Or…should I allow her to keep going and see what happens?

Her hand has now stopped at the apex between her legs and I realize that I am helpless before her actions. I cannot stop her, because this is the sexiest thing my old eyes have ever seen. She lets out a soft moan, her heart rate speeds up yet again, and she moves her legs a little farther apart.

I dare not breathe.

Bella is rubbing herself now-just subtle, circular movements of her hand beneath her pajama bottoms. She starts to inhale and exhale in deep, ragged breaths and she kind of whimpers quietly.

I notice that I am still stupidly clutching the book with both hands and it is about to tear at the spine. I've never moved so stealthily as I set the book on the floor beside me and turn to lie on my left side for the best possible view of this intimate show. Part of me is saying this is despicable behavior on my part and that if I were really the gentleman I would probably claim to be, then I would stop her…but I don't.

She silently continues to pleasure herself, apparently concentrating hard on the feeling of it- or maybe on what we are doing in her dream. I can't resist touching her so I lightly run my fingertips from her right elbow, still nestled beside her head on the pillow, and down the soft, warm flesh to her underarm, then down her side and over her ribs. My touch sends a shudder through her and she bites down on her bottom lip, drawing it into her mouth- which, in turn, manages to send an impossible chill through me. The sight of my beautiful Bella behaving this way continuously stuns me.

I had wondered whether Bella had ever masturbated before…she was, after all, a mature seventeen by the time I had met her and, it now being the 21st century, it would be completely normal for her to know all about it and to do it. We were never really apart long enough for her to have time to herself, and if she was doing it in the shower, I would have known-I would have smelled it all over her, though it would probably disturb her to know this…

It occurs to me now that that was precisely what has led her to be doing it in her sleep. It was probably her body's last resort for release…the poor girl has too much pent up sexual energy due to our miserable abstinence- I SHOULD KNOW.

I lean in closer to her face so that I can breathe on her neck and blow lightly against her ear, hopefully helping her in her endeavors toward satisfaction. Her pulse is now pounding its way through her body and her breathing becomes shallow as she quickens the pace of her hand. I move my hand down to her right knee and at a snail's pace drag my fingertips down her inner thigh. The smell of her arousal is overwhelming now, especially mixed with the smell and sound of her blood- both so powerful as my face nuzzles against her throat. When my hand reaches her inner thigh I stop and squeeze the warm flesh at the base of her leg…the closest I dare go to her hot and inviting core, so as to not wake her…though mainly so to not tempt myself to reach beyond my control.

I kiss and lick her neck gently and she shudders again and speaks.

"_Yes…yes, Edward…"_

Her hand moves with purpose now and I know she is close. I continue to tease her neck and thigh, hoping to help get her there…

"_Harder."_

Fuck. She's dreaming that I'm making love to her…No, not making love to her. Fucking her. All I can do now is stare at her, both stunned and elated.

Then Bella suddenly stops moving. She groans and opens her eyes.

I don't know what woke her up, but I lay there wondering what form her impending overreaction will take. I have to make her as comfortable as possible…and convince her to make herself come. A look of horror is replacing the one of sleepy confusion that was on her face as she realizes that she is laying before me with her hand on her own undoubtedly soaking wet womanhood.

"Hey there, sexy," I say to her, flashing her one of my more distracting smiles.

She gasps and jerks her hand back, then holds both hands in the air, palms out-probably out of mortified shock-and turns to stare at me, wide-eyed. I can't help but laugh as I realize this is probably how I looked to her after she had witnessed me decapitate Victoria.

She begins to stammer, "Um…uhh…" and she blushes profusely. The blood floods the skin of her face and chest, turning her flawless pale skin a rather appetizing shade of red. I can't help but lean over and kiss her heated chest above her shirt. She gasps at the touch of my cool lips on her hot skin.

"Bella, darling…" I draw her into my arms and take both of her hands, which were still frozen in the air, into one of mine. "Don't be upset-"

"I…can't…believe…" she starts, almost inaudibly.

"No Bella. That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen…the sexiest thing I have ever seen…and I fully expect you to finish what you started."

She just looks at me, horrified. I sigh and kiss her trembling lips. To taste her sweet mouth now is almost unbearable…and makes me more determined of my goal-or rather, _her _goal. I deepen the kiss and concentrate my intensity toward calming her down enough to convince her to go on. After a bit of coaxing from my lips, her heartbeat starts to even out- as much as it can while we make physical contact, at least- and she begins kissing me back with uninhibited determination. She thrusts her tongue inside my mouth and massages it against mine-forcing me to taste her and knowing that it is eating away at my self-restraint. I break the kiss and she immediately pouts, as usual.

"Now Bella…what are you trying to do to me? Besides, I want to you to direct that passion onto yourself."

She can't bring herself to look at me in the eyes as she speaks. "Edward…this is embarrassing. Horrifying, actually..."

Ugh. I should have stopped her. What was I thinking? I _wasn't_ thinking. I've completely disrespected her.

She sighs and looks up at me. Despite her recent activities, I am still shocked to see the desire present in her beautiful eyes. Even more shocked at her following words.

"_Bu__t..._you make me so…it's like I don't care that I am embarrassed…"

I take her chin in my hand and guide her gaze back up to mine.

"Bella...I know you were close. I know you've got to be reeling in agony inside at having to stop when you did…" I lower my hand to the exposed skin of her torso and graze my thumb over her ribs. She closes her eyes and swallows as I lower my forehead down to touch hers.

I whisper to her, "Come for me, Bella."

She inhales sharply at my words and opens her eyes. She nods.

I smile and turn her in my arms so that her back is slightly leaning on my chest and our bodies are pressed together. My left arm is wrapped under her, holding her against me and with my right hand I move the dark and luscious strands of hair away from her neck and breathe against the skin there. She licks her lips and I reach around to take her left hand in my right. The smell of her arousal on her hand is overwhelming as I kiss her engagement ring, so I then suck the length of her ring finger into my mouth. This elicits a deep, possibly frightening, growl from me as I taste her sex for the first time. The experience is indescribable. I release her hand from my mouth and move it down to the waistband of her shorts, where I leave it.

Bella hesitates a moment, closes her eyes, then moves her hand under the fabric and resumes the previous assault on her clitoris- though she is moving slowly and shyly. She has raised her right leg, bent at the knee, for easier access to the target between her legs and I place my hand on that knee and give it a squeeze. She moans lightly but I can tell she is too tense.

I repeat my previous action with her inner thigh, dragging my hand slowly down toward her core, as I whisper to her.

"Bella…tell me what you were dreaming about."

"Mm…we were in the meadow…" she whispers back and her chest rises and falls dramatically as she struggles for breath.

"…And what were we doing in the meadow?"

She moans softly. "We were…making love. You were sparkling…"

I smile and my hand stops at her innermost thigh. She trembles at feeling my hand closer to her than it has ever been- while she was conscious, at least. I urge her to keep talking.

"Tell me how it felt."

"Mm. It felt amazing…you were like an animal." A smile flashes across her face and then the look of concentration returns.

"I see…" I suck her earlobe into my mouth and carefully nibble on it with my teeth. "So I was not being gentle? Was I…rough with you?"

She nods and the pace of her hand quickens.

I chuckle at Bella having such dirty thoughts. Eternity with this woman may turn out to be even more exciting than I had even imagined.

"Bella." I love saying her name. I move my hand to her waist and push my fingertips slightly under the bottom of her shirt. "Am I on top?"

She nods.

"Am I thrusting into you hard?" I hear my own voice grow low and uneven as I prattle out those last words. She responds with an eager "Yes- you are" as I creep my hand farther under her shirt, purposefully asserting pressure with my fingertips against her ribs.

"And aren't you just begging for me to thrust HARDER?" I speak into her ear.

"Yes…yes-" Her pulse is surging and she gasps for breath as she calls my name desperately. "_Edward_!"

I quickly remove my hand from beneath her shirt and cover her mouth. I listen for any thoughts coming from Charlie's bedroom that would suggest that he had woken up…but he is asleep. I remove my hand and whisper in her ear.

"Bella, you have to try very hard to be quiet…especially when you…" I end my sentence there and kiss her blushing cheek. She whimpers and moves her right hand back to grip my leg, and she subconsciously starts pressing her backside against my groin. Until now it was fairly easy to ignore the raging erection that my overly-restrictive jeans contained. Now it is just agonizing as she moves her perfect ass against me. Agonizing in a good way.

"Edw-ward…" she mumbled and moaned. She was close again. Her body was begging for me to put my hands all over her- to appease her need with my own body. Her toes are curling inward in an adorable way and her nipples point triumphantly to the ceiling- they are pleading for attention. Eh, what the hell? I deftly lift her tank top up over her breasts, exposing their soft, white perfection to the moonlight- and to my eyes for the first time. I move my hand to caress them, and I pinch her right nipple and roll it between my thumb and index finger- this pushes her over the edge.

She moans loudly at first, but then somehow quiets herself with silent gasps of breath as she starts to tremble in apparent ecstasy. I can't not push my hard-on against her and she responds by instinctively grinding her ass back against me. We are both moaning and groaning now and I hold her tightly to me as she shudders and rides out her orgasm to the end. I lay there, one hand still upon her breasts and the other still reaching around under her, gripping her body to mine. I listen to the sound of her heartbeat trying to stabilize and I smell the intoxicating aroma of her wetness and the blood that is vibrating within her body and I feel the warmth radiating from her body and into mine. I think I'm in heaven.

Once she has caught her breath and the reality of what just happened sets in, she begins to giggle. She brings both hands up to cover her mouth and she just giggles uncontrollably for a minute. She has completely forgotten about being exposed to me.

"Silly." I laugh at her as I return her shirt to its proper place, and then give her a loving squeeze. I'm so happy to see her so happy.

She calms herself and turns her body to face me. "Edward…," she gives me a quick peck on my lips, "thank you so much."

_What? _This girl continually astonishes me.

"What? Why are you _thanking_ me? You did all the work, sweetheart."

"Mm…but you were the inspiration. You could have made this really weird for me, but you didn't. Ugh…I needed that."

"I know you did. And I'm SO glad you woke up. I would feel like a pervert right now if you hadn't."

"Maybe you are still a pervert." She smirks at me. Very funny.

"Shouldn't you be tired now? Go to sleep, darling."

"No way! I'm too excited to sleep..." Bella lets out a monster yawn. She settles back against her pillow. "Wow. I can't believe I just did that...and right in front of you. Hey! You didn't seem to struggle at all!"

She was right. I was surprised myself by the control I had over the beast within while being so close to her tempting body and witnessing that...enticing behavior.

She beamed at me with excitement. "Maybe this mean we can-"

"No, Bella." I stopped her before she could further entertain this idea. There was no reason to test my limits, especially with at the risk of her life. She gave me that look of disappointment that I too often see upon her face. I'd have to at least try to give her an explanation.

"You see...I think it was easier knowing exactly how far things would go. Because this was about _you. _I was so sure of how this would go...after you actually agreed to it, of course."

She seemed to accept this answer, for now. We laid in silence for a while as I watched her struggle to keep her eyes open.

"Bella...have you done that before?"

She grins at me mischievously. "What do you think?"

I shrug. "I guess it's obvious. You have. But not lately…and I think you should do it more often."

She lays back and nestles her body against mine. "Yeah…I've thought about doing it in the shower but I thought you'd be able to tell. It would have been embarrassing…"

I shake my head at her ability to read me and hold her as she drifts back to sleep. I smile to myself as I replay everything that had just happened in my head. With my vampire memory I re-watch every movement her body made and every pleasurable sound she uttered. When my thoughts reach the image of her beautiful, bare chest and her resplendent orgasm…I smile wider.

"Bella…?" I whisper, though I know she is practically asleep.

She shifts and mumbles into my chest- "Hm…?"

"Your tits are perfection."

!!

Hope you liked. Of course the last line was originally going to be "Sweet dreams...", but...I thought I'd throw in something _different._


End file.
